


Hollow Crown

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Community: valar-morekinks, Daenerys is jealous of Sansa, F/M, Jealousy, No bashing to either lady, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: It wasn't fair. Daenerys knew herself well enough to know this, she was jealous of Sansa Stark. She shouldn't be, but she was.





	Hollow Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the Valar_Morekinks Round 12: Daenerys is jealous of Sansa Stark; not only she is beautiful, but she is adored by the smallfolk and those in court, she has a husband who dotes on her, and now she is pregnant.

It wasn't fair. Daenerys knew herself well enough to know this, she was jealous of Sansa Stark. She shouldn't be, but she was.

Sansa was a beautiful woman. She herself had been called beautiful. Some would even said she was the most beautiful woman in the world, yet, standing next to Sansa, she felt plain. Her hair shone like silver, her eyes were deep amethysts, but... Sansa was tall and lean, but with curves that made many men look at her. Her face seemed to be made of the finest marble. High cheekbones, rosy lips, sparkling blue eyes and hair that shone like copper. A soft and kind voice rounded her physical attributes.

And Sansa was loved, deeply. Oh she was.

Unlike herself, at least, for the most part.

While people both lowborn and noble alike flocked to her, she was under no delusions as to why. Her throne had been gained by conquest. Three growing dragons had ensured that people followed her, bow to her as their new queen. But many were not pleased, she was, for many of them, a foreigner. Someone who was bringing strange people with her.

So people came to her, for power, for greed, for desired, only those whose chains she broke, came to her freely. They saw her as their savior, they were grateful and swore themselves to her easily and readily. Seldom came to her with, for and out of love.

Sansa was loved in court, she made herself loved by being kind and gentle. She had time for all who went to her. War and suffering had made her wise, and she used her wisdom in favor for those who needed it. People whispered of her suffering of in the Red Keep, and only spoke loudly of her virtues. Of how even after her suffering, she still was kind and gentle.

She had been the one to answer the call in the name of little Lord Arryn when it came to the battle to prevent the Long Night. She had been wise when distributing food in both the Riverlands and the North.

And whenever she came to the Red Keep, she did charity. Sewed clothes for the poor, gave a few coins here and there. Listened to people's problems and advocated for them. Oh people grew to love her. While she was only tolerated. Indulged. Obeyed, mostly out of fear.

And she was loved in a more intimate manner too.

Her own marriage lacked love, it had yet to come and she wanted it. She hoped for it, but so far, it was only a political marriage, no more. Her marriage to Prince Trystane had been a compromise. A bandage to sooth Dorne after Prince Quentyn's unfortunate passing. And of Aegon's rejection of Ariannne. But Trystane seemed almost a child and she, well, she felt almost ancient. He was a kind young man, he treated her with respect and she did in turn. But love had yet to bloom or grow, she hoped that some day, they would love one another.

She had seen the way her nephew looked at Sansa. Every time she felt a knot in her throat, it was the same way her Sun and Stars looked at her. So full of love and devotion, like she could do no wrong. But then, maybe in his eyes, she didn't.

Sansa's marriage to her nephew had also been a political compromise. The North, the Riverlands and the Vale saw no reason to follow either of them. The North had been reluctant to follow her, even with her dragons. The Riverlands were tired of war, but they would not follow her easily. And the Vale? Well, little Lord Arryn did not like them much.

So, a match between Sansa and Aegon had been put forth. Sansa herself had been reluctant, weary of them both, but specially of Aegon. She had met enough handsome princes who hid their true face, she'd told them.

Aegon had questioned her about the marriage. Sansa had been the daughter of a man who had revolted against them, after all. She had calmed him down, explained how the match would bring three kingdoms to heel. And thus, Aegon had taken Sansa to bride. She'd watch them as the marriage was one of duty, but slowly the duty they both felt, evolved into love. Somewhere along the line, Aegon and Sansa had fallen for one another.

Once, Tristan had taken her to the Water Gardens in Dorne. He'd explained that all children were allowed to play, regardless of rank. And once, even had encouraged her to go and play with them. She'd appreciated it, but couldn't. In that moment, watching children play, her mind would play tricks on her. She's see a child that looked just like her Rhaego and felt a bitterness unlike any other. She wanted a child more than anything. A babe to love and feel joy over, another member of House Targaryen. An heir of her own blood, but so far, no luck. She cursed Mirri Maz Duur again, hoped she was in the deepest of hells. Wept in private, to the point that only Missandei was allowed to see her weep. Her handmaiden and friend only offered words of comfort, but all of them rang hollow to her ears. She ached for motherhood, for a family of her own.

And now? It seemed like the slaps never stopped. Sansa had announced that she was with child, four moons gone, and was glowing with happiness and she? Nothing. She prayed to the gods, all of them, to grant her a child, even if it was only one child, she would be happy. A healthy babe was all that she wanted to have. The Maesters told her to wait, not to rush, babes took time they said, they came when they were least expected to.

And the jealousy she felt over Sansa Stark was deep. She might sit upon the Iron Throne, but her crown had never felt more hollow.


End file.
